


Tiptoes

by jeeno2



Series: Short Stories From the Vortex [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ten x Rose take on the following prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing for the first time that Person B has to stand on their tippy-toes to kiss them. A can’t stop laughing. B’s reaction is up to you. Either way, more kissing and cuddling ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this months ago on tumblr. One of the first things I wrote for the fandom. ;) The prompt is from OTPPrompts.

“ _Oh!_ ” the Doctor says, laughing, abruptly pulling away from Rose.  

This is an unexpected development, given that he’s been snogging her senseless against the TARDIS console for what feels like hours now.  Rose rather assumed the next time the Doctor broke for air he’d be tugging her back with him to his bedroom. Not shouting things and laughing.

“What is it?” she asks, more than a little confused.  

He doesn’t answer right away.  He only grins at her.  His cheeks are flushed and his brown eyes are bright behind his spectacles.  And his hair is positively wild from the havoc her fingers have wreaked on it this afternoon.  

Without another word the Doctor’s eyes dart down to Rose’s feet, then up again at her face, before heading back down to her feet again, where they stay.

“You’re on your tiptoes,” he says incredulously, still smiling.  He eventually manages to tear his eyes away from her trainers and looks her right in the eye.   “That’s brilliant.  How long has this been going on, exactly?  You needing to stand on your toes to snog me?”

Rose drops back down on her heels and feels the blood rush to her face in embarrassment.  She removes her hands from his hair and folds her arms awkwardly in front of her.

“Well, you’re really bloody tall,” she says, a little defensively.  “And I can’t exactly wear high heels with all the running for our lives we do, can I.”  

The Doctor laughs again at her explanation.  Whether he’s laughing with her or  _at_  her, Rose can’t say.  Either way, the heat that was pooling between them just minutes ago has vanished, and has been replaced (in Rose’s case, at least) with acute irritation.

The Doctor must sense the change.  “I didn’t mean to interrupt us,” he says quickly, sounding apologetic.  He leans forward and presses a single wet, open-mouthed kiss against the sensitive skin of her throat.  A wordless apology.  The press of his mouth against her body sends shivers down her spine, despite the fact that they’re both still standing upright, and fully clothed, in the TARDIS’ console room.  

“All right,” she mumbles quietly.

“I just never noticed before that you do that,” the Doctor continues.  “Stand up on your toes like that, I mean.  When we – you know.  Snog, and stuff.  And I usually never miss anything when it comes to you, Rose Tyler.”

Now it’s Rose’s turn to laugh.

“I would  _hope_  you wouldn’t be thinking about my feet too much while we’re snogging, Doctor,” she says, the tip of her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth as she grins at him.  “I’d hope you’d be focused on – you know.  Other things.”

He grins sheepishly and presses his forehead against hers.  She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“Well…. ” he begins, drawing out the word, his lips just a hairsbreadth away from hers.  “It’s true, I suppose.  I really  _don’t_  often think about your feet when you do that thing to me with your tongue.”  He laughs again, quietly, the sound more a puff of air against her lips than anything else.  “In fact, I’m really not capable of thinking about much at all in those situations.”

Still smiling, Rose stands up on her tiptoes again and closes the short distance between them, determined to drive all remaining thoughts of tiptoes and height differences and feet – and everything else – straight from the Doctor’s head.


End file.
